Heart To Heart
by Lamichoukette
Summary: OS / Klaine - Kurt n'attendait qu'une chose : prendre de nouveau Blaine dans ses bras et lui murmurer "je t'aime". Mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé.


Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté ici :) J'espère que ce petit OS Klaine vous plaira malgré tout.

Un immense merci à **Bareilles **pour sa correction, ses conseils et sa gentillesse, qui ont permis à cet OS d'être publié aussi rapidement. (Je vous conseille sa fiction "The Other Side").

Le titre de l'OS est tiré de la chanson **"Heart To Heart"** de** James Blunt.**

Enjoy ! :)

**Lami**

* * *

_« And I can find your halo, __Guides to wherever you fall_

_You should know we see eye to eye, __Heart To Heart »_

James Blunt

« Rappelle-moi à quelle heure tu arrives déjà ?

- Vers dix-huit heures. Kurt, il me semble te l'avoir dit un million de fois depuis le début de la semaine.»

Kurt savait parfaitement à quelle heure l'avion de Blaine atterrissait, il avait juste besoin de l'entendre pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'ils y étaient enfin. Blaine avait obtenu son diplôme la semaine dernière et malgré les fortes contestations de ses parents, il avait particulièrement tenu à rejoindre Kurt immédiatement à New York. Blaine était bien trop impatient de rejoindre son fiancé pour commencer sa nouvelle vie dans la ville de leurs rêves et quoi de mieux qu'un été entier à flâner dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme et à se balader dans les allées de Central Park main dans la main ?

« Je suis désolé, mais je veux être sûr. Je suis tellement excité à l'idée que tu me rejoignes et Rachel et Santana t'attendent également. Je crois qu'elles t'ont préparé une petite fête de bienvenue.

- Etais-tu censé me dire ça ? Plaisanta Blaine

- Peu importe. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de pouvoir bientôt te prendre dans mes bras.

- Et m'embrasser.

- Surtout t'embrasser ! Kurt put entendre le rire de Blaine à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- En fait mes lèvres t'intéressent bien plus que ma présence. Finalement je vais peut-être réfléchir avant de prendre l'avion.

- Tes lèvres sont délicieuses, comment peux-tu me blâmer ? Se vexa faussement Kurt. Et si tu décides de ne plus prendre cet avion, je te jure Blaine Anderson que je pars te chercher à Lima et je te ramène de gré ou de force avec moi à New York.

- J'aime ce ton autoritaire que tu emploies avec moi, si je viens à New York, j'y aurais encore droit ?

- Peut-être, répondit Kurt. Cela dépendra de la situation.

- J'ai déjà des centaines de situations en tête dans lesquelles tu me parleras comme ça.

- Tu es un pervers.

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, dit Blaine de ce ton faussement ignorant que Kurt affectionnait particulièrement. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas obsédé par quelque chose moi aussi. Comme tes fesses par exemple.

- C'est vrai que mes fesses sont incroyables. Adam me l'a souvent répété.

- Il ne doit plus vraiment les trouver à son goût, vu qu'il t'a viré.

- Touché. Mais peu importe, arrêtons de parler de l'Anglais. J'ai déjà oublié qui c'était, pas toi ? »

Même si Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir, Blaine sourit au téléphone. Adam était devenu un de leur sujet de plaisanterie préférée ces derniers temps : parfois ça venait naturellement dans la conversation et d'autres fois ça permettait d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Malgré leur récent statut de fiancés, certaines choses n'avaient pourtant pas été oubliées, surtout en ce qui concernait les écarts de Blaine au début de l'année. Ils étaient d'accord pour reprendre doucement leur relation et réapprendre à s'aimer, tout comme ils commençaient à se parler avec plus d'honnêteté qu'avant dés que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et cela était bien plus valable pour Blaine, qui supportait de moins en moins l'ambiance pesante de Lima et qui ne s'était toujours pas pardonné à lui-même l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

« Ouais. Je vais y aller. J'ai encore des centaines de choses auxquelles penser et ma mère veut passer le plus de temps possible avec moi, avant que je ne parte.

- Je comprends, je pense que je peux lui accorder ça, après tout, je vais avoir son fils à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie.

- D'ici huit heures on sera de nouveau réuni. Tu n'es pas un peu effrayé par tout ça ?

- Je panique en fait, mais c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde, vraiment Blaine. J'ai beau encore douter sur certaines choses et avoir… peur. Je… je t'aime et je veux ça avec toi.

- Moi, aussi, murmura Blaine. Je t'aime et je veux tout ça avec toi.

- Bien. Maintenant file ! Ta mère va m'en vouloir éternellement si je te retiens plus longtemps. A ce soir. Quelle heure déjà ?

- Dix-huit heures Kurt, dix-huit heures. Oui, à ce soir mon amour.»

Blaine raccrocha en soupirant et jeta son téléphone sur son lit. Ses valises étaient prêtes depuis quelques jours déjà mais il était vraiment nerveux de quitter Lima et ses petites habitudes. D'un côté il en avait très envie, n'ayant plus réellement d'attache ici, mis à part ses parents, mais de l'autre il redoutait de vivre avec Kurt et d'être confronté aux petites choses qui pouvaient constituer le quotidien d'un couple. Et si ça ne marchait pas, finalement ? Et si Kurt se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait plus l'épouser ? Et le virait de l'appartement et qu'il se retrouvait à la rue, n'ayant plus aucun endroit où vivre et être obligé de revenir à Lima ? Non. Il ne devait pas penser aussi négativement et voir le côté positif des choses. Et seulement ça. Il se rappelait encore des mots de Burt lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la main de Kurt : _« Si deux personnes s'aiment comme vous vous aimez, tout fonctionne. »_ Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. N'est-ce pas ?

« Blaine ! La douce voix de sa mère le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se retourna et la vit à l'entrée de sa chambre, inspectant les deux valises mise dans un coin ainsi que les nombreux cartons où étaient entassées les affaires de son fils.

- Oh bonjour maman, répondit Blaine. Je pensais que tu rentrais seulement pour le déjeuner.

- En fait j'ai pris ma journée et je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide avec toutes tes affaires ?

- Je viens de finir mes cartons en fait et à part deux ou trois affaires à mettre dans mes valises, je pense que je suis prêt, sourit Blaine.

- Très bien alors, dit-elle, évitant son regard.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas maman ? »

Sa mère finit par le regarder de ses yeux verts aussi expressifs que ceux de Blaine, avant de traverser à grandes enjambés le peu de distance qui les séparait. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, laissant couler des larmes le long de ses joues.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer mon bébé, murmura-t-elle dans ses boucles brunes, la maison va être si vide sans toi désormais.

- Oh maman, je t'en prie ne pleure pas, lança Blaine en la serrant un peu plus fort. Je reviendrai aussi souvent que je le pourrai, Thanksgiving, Noël, vos anniversaires et même pour les vacances ! Je ne pars pas pour toujours.

- Je sais bien, renifla-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte et en se reculant un peu, mais j'ai parfois encore l'impression de voir mon petit garçon de cinq ans et non le jeune homme de dix-huit ans que tu es devenu.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle grandir, lui sourit-il, mais je serai toujours ton petit bébé, tu le sais bien.

- J'espère bien, fit-elle en riant, essuyant les larmes restantes au coin de ses yeux.»

Blaine aimait profondément sa mère. Ils avaient su créer une belle relation durant toutes ses années et elle avait toujours été un soutien pour lui, surtout depuis son coming-out et le rejet de son père qui s'en était suivi. Même si les choses allaient beaucoup mieux désormais, Blaine aurait toujours une plus profonde affection pour sa mère et il comprenait très bien que c'était difficile pour elle de le laisser partir et de le voir s'envoler de ses propres ailes.

« Je pensais, dit-elle après un moment, qu'on pourrait peut-être préparer le déjeuner ensemble comme on le faisait quand tu étais petit. Ton père sera là en plus, il a pris son après-midi pour qu'on t'accompagne à l'aéroport.

- J'adorerai maman, vraiment, acquiesça Blaine. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner, Sam, Tina et Marley ont déjà prévu de le faire.

- Ne discute pas, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix jeune homme, le sermonna-t-elle. Et ton père y tient tu sais.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

- Bien, je descends dans la cuisine, tu me rejoins ?

- Je finis deux ou trois petites choses et j'arrive.

- Bien, dit-elle en lui embrassa le haut du crâne.»

Blaine la regarda sortir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : malgré la difficulté que ses parents avaient eu à le laisser partir aussi tôt, il leur en était reconnaissant d'avoir fini par accepter sa décision, faisant tout pour rendre agréable ses derniers jours à Lima. Il n'aurait jamais pensé partir à New York au vu du refus catégorique auquel il avait été confronté une semaine auparavant.

**XXX**

_« Papa, maman, je pars rejoindre Kurt à New-York.»_

_Ils étaient installés autour d'un délicieux dîner préparé par Mme Anderson lorsque Blaine lança la nouvelle, mais ses parents ne lui portèrent pas réellement attention._

___«_ Et ? Finit par répondre son père. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne nous avais pas prévenus depuis des mois que tu comptais le rejoindre là-bas.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pars rejoindre Kurt à New-York, bientôt. Comme la semaine prochaine par exemple.»_

_Cette fois-ci, Blaine eut toute l'attention de ses parents qui se jetèrent des regards confus._

___«_ La semaine prochaine ?

_- Ouais. Je suis diplômé, j'ai été accepté à l'université de médecine, il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui me retient à Lima, sans vouloir vous offenser et…_

_- Non._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est non. Tu ne rejoins pas Kurt la semaine prochaine à New York. Tu comptes faire quoi d'abord là-bas ? Le questionna son père. Tes cours ne commencent qu'en septembre et tu ferais mieux de passer ton été à te trouver un travail. Le parc d'attraction serait ravi de t'avoir à nouveau cette année._

_- Si ce n'est que ça qui te déranges, je trouverai un travail à New York, avec les touristes je ne devrai pas trop avoir de mal. Alors c'est oui ?_

_- Négatif. Au lieu d'accepté notre offre de te payer un appartement convenable, on a gentiment accepté avec ta mère que tu rejoignes Kurt dans son appartement miteux du Bushwick en compagnie de ses autres amies artistes ou peu importe ce qu'elles sont._

_- Je m'en fiche d'avoir un appartement convenable, tout ce que je souhaite c'est être avec Kurt, répondit Blaine sur la défensive. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes fiancés et que c'est le moment idéal pour commencer une vrai vie de couple._

_- Fiançailles dont nous avons eu vent grâce au coup de fil de Mr Hummel, car tu n'étais visiblement pas disposé à nous en parler._

_- Je comptais le faire !_

_- Le débat est clos Blaine. Tu ne pars pas à New York._

_- Mais pourquoi ? cria Blaine plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Je ne vous demande jamais rien et la seule fois où je le fais, vous refusez. Pourquoi ? __»_

_Blaine et son père se défièrent pendant pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, chacun d'eux cherchant la faille chez l'autre, attendant celui qui couperait cet affrontement visuel le premier. Mais ce fut la voix de la mère de Blaine qui les firent revenir à la réalité._

_____« _Blaine. Andrew. Ça suffit. Peut-on avoir une discussion familiale sans que cela se finisse toujours en dispute ? leur dit-elle sur un ton ferme.

_- Désolé, marmonna Blaine._

_- Andrew, continua Mme Anderson, premièrement on a dit qu'on ne reviendrait pas sur cette histoire d'appartement et deuxièmement… je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il parte maintenant._

_- Quoi ?_

_- On ne sera pas là de l'été, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'à cette période de l'année c'est la folie au bureau et qu'on n'aura pas un seul moment à nous. Et puis c'est bien pour Blaine et Kurt de se retrouver et de commencer maintenant leur vies. Souviens-toi qu'on était à peine plus jeunes qu'eux quand on a emménagé ensemble._

_- C'était différent, Andrea. On était colocataires et il y avait d'autres personnes avec nous, nous n'étions pas que tous les deux._

_- Et c'est le cas pour eux aussi, les amies de Kurt seront là. Je préfère savoir Blaine heureux et loin plutôt qu'ici et à tourner en rond tout l'été à la maison.__»_

_Blaine vit que son père semblait réfléchir au propos de sa femme. Malgré le caractère autoritaire d'Andrew, il était purement et simplement dévoué à sa femme. Blaine avait toujours admiré la façon dont il la regardait et prenait soin d'elle, attentif à ses moindres envies et il espérait de tout cœur construire une relation aussi fusionnelle avec Kurt ... Que même s'il devenait vieux, gros et moche, Kurt continuerait de le regarder toujours de la même manière, de sa façon qui dit « je t'aime »._

___« _Blaine mon chéri, reprit sa mère, je ne veux pas te voir t'en aller, mais je pense que c'est bien pour toi de partir plus tôt, de découvrir New York et de surtout profiter de Kurt. Alors je suis d'accord et je suis certaine que ton père l'est aussi, n'est-ce pas Andrew ?

_- Ouais… tu peux y aller, grogna son père. Mais à une seule condition._

_- Laquelle ? demanda prudemment Blaine, jetant un regard à sa mère qui avait les sourcils froncés en signe de questionnement._

_- On viendra te voir à New York avant la rentrée, on passera quelques jours avec toi et ce n'est pas discutable.______»_

_Blaine regarda son père avec surprise, s'attendant à un tout autre compromis. Malgré leur relation quelque peu difficile, Blaine respectait énormément son père et appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait la plupart du temps. Et savoir que ce dernier acceptait sa décision le rendait fou de joie, mais il n'était pas très friand des grandes démonstrations d'affection, alors Blaine lui répondit de la façon la plus simple qui soit tout en n'en disant beaucoup._

_____« _Merci papa. _______»_

**XXX**

Blaine sourit en y repensant et était déjà excité à l'idée de montrer à New York à ses parents, l'appartement qu'il allait partager avec l'amour de sa vie et ses amies, ainsi que toutes les choses fabuleuses qu'il découvrirait pendant l'été. Il n'avait peut-être pas la meilleur relation du monde avec ses parents, notamment son père, mais il était heureux de constater qu'ils étaient fiers de lui et acceptaient la plupart de ses décisions. Alors oui, Blaine Anderson était plus que jamais prêt à quitter Lima et vivre sa toute nouvelle et longue vie. Oh bien sûr ça ne serait pas simple, ça ne l'était jamais, mais avec Kurt la vie lui paraissait bien moins difficile à affronter. Et dans quelques heures ils seraient réunis pour commencer cette nouvelle vie à deux, mais avant il avait promis d'accorder un peu de son temps à sa mère à qui il devait notamment ce départ si précipité.

* * *

_____« _Salut les filles ! _________»_

Rachel et Kurt étaient tranquillement installés autour de la table de la cuisine, en train de préparer le déjeuner lorsque Santana arriva dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres et étrangement de bonne humeur.

_____« _Je ne répondrai même pas, dit Kurt sans prêter attention à son amie qui s'asseyait à leurs côtés.

- Ne sois pas fâché Lady Hummel ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon ? J'espère au moins que c'est comestible votre truc, je ne tiens pas à avoir des maux d'estomacs comme la dernière fois que Rachel s'est mise aux fourneaux.

- Ma quiche était délicieuse, si toi et Dani n'aviez pas autant bu, tu aurais peut-être apprécié d'avantage, railla la petite brune.

- Peu importe, peu importe. Alors Kurt, quand est-ce que Blaine Perry arrive ?

- Son avion arrive à dix-huit heures, vous m'accompagnez toujours ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Rachel.

- Pas moi, avec Dani et Elliot on reste pour lui préparer une petite surprise de bienvenue, comme on avait dit.

- Rien de trop extravagant Santana, il sera sans doute fatigué et ne voudra pas sortir ce soir, la prévint Kurt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on restera ici, ça sera juste entre nous ! répondit-elle. Au fait Rachel, je t'ai acheté des boules quies, elles étaient en promo !

- Merci… mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Rachel confuse.

- Parce que je dors chez Dani ce soir et à mon avis, vu la tension sexuelle permanente entre Harry et Sally, tu vas en avoir bien besoin.

- Merci d'être aussi prévoyante envers moi Santana, j'apprécie.

- Je t'en prie ! Et je t'ai acheté du lubrifiant supplémentaire Kurt, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez être à cours._________»_

Kurt leva son regard vers une Santana très fière d'elle qui s'attendait certainement à ce qu'on la remercie.

_____«_Tu te fiches de moi ?

- J'ai vu que tu en avais déjà une, mais je l'ai jeté, parce que si tu l'as utilisé avec Doctor Who, je doute que Blaine apprécie. Je n'ai fait que te rendre service, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de la jeter, je n'ai jamais couché avec Adam.

- Sérieusement ? Même pas des petites pipes ou une branlette rapide entre deux cours ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il me touche. On s'est embrassé bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais voulu aller plus loin.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Rachel intriguée.

- Il n'était pas Blaine, voilà pourquoi. Même quand je l'embrassais, je m'imaginais parfois Blaine à sa place. J'ai vraiment voulu essayé d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui, mais… ce n'était pas possible. _________»_

Santana et Rachel le regardèrent sans rien dire. Elles avaient toujours su que Kurt ne s'engagerait pas d'avantage avec le jeune Anglais, mais l'entendre se confier aussi facilement, les chagrinait. Santana n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Adam, pensant toujours que Kurt finirait sa vie avec Blaine, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait et quant à Rachel, elle était trop collée avec Brody pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce moment-là.

_____«_Tu regrettes d'avoir dit oui à Blaine ? Finit par demander Santana.

- Non. Jamais. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. On a juste eu une très grande conversation hier soir, impliquant ce… ce qu'il a fait, ainsi que ma relation avec Adam et le futur. Et ça fait bizarre de voir qu'on va devoir, malgré ces fiançailles, réapprendre à être nous. On a grandi tous les deux, les choses sont différentes maintenant.

- Et c'est bien ?

- Oui, c'est très bien, je suis heureux. Blaine me rend heureux.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, murmura Rachel en lui prenant la main, le regard pétillant de larmes.

- Oh… je suis désolé Rachel, je ne devrais pas parler de nous devant toi.

- Non. C'est bon, te voir sourire et savoir que c'est l'amour qui te rend ainsi, ça me rend heureuse. Raconte-nous plutôt cette fameuse conversation, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?_________»_

**XXX**

___« _C'est bon, déclara Kurt en posant son ordinateur sur ses genoux, Santana et Rachel sont finalement couchées.

_- Notre session Skype peut commencer, s'exclama Blaine. Comment tu vas ? Dur journée ?_

_- Je vais bien, j'ai vu Elliot, il t'envoie le bonjour d'ailleurs. On a parlé des différentes reprises que l'on pourrait faire et quels seraient les lieux où on pourrait se produire. Sinon rien d'intéressant, une journée banale à la NYADA et je ne travaille pas au Spotlight avant lundi. Et toi ?_

_- J'ai passé une partie de la journée avec Sam et Penny, tu sais sa copine ? Celle dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois. Puis j'ai fait quelques cartons supplémentaires. Rien de particulier en soi.__________»_

_Kurt sourit à Blaine. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de ne pas parler pendant quelques minutes et de simplement se regarder, profitant juste du visage de l'autre, comme si c'était la plus belle chose à admirer. Et ça l'était._

_____« _Demain on se voit, finit par dire Blaine.

_- Oui, demain. Ça semble encore si loin… A quelle heure tu arrives déjà ?_

_- Dix-huit heures, sourit Blaine. Es-tu nerveux ?_

_- Un peu. Ça sera différent d'avant tu sais. La vie, toi, moi… Tout est différent._

_- Je sais… et c'est de ma faute, soupira Blaine en baissant le regard._

_- Ça l'est… mais j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie entière à te blâmer, Blaine._

_- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait en parler ? A cœur ouvert, comme on avait l'habitude de le faire… et bien… avant. Je veux que tu me parles d'Adam, de ce que tu ressens, de tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je veux que tout soit clair entre nous Kurt.____»_

_Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure regardant son petit-ami à travers l'écran de son ordinateur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu un air aussi sérieux sur le visage de Blaine mais il ne savait pas si mettre ses sentiments à nus était une bonne chose. Il aimait Blaine, avait accepté sa demande en mariage et lui faisait à nouveau confiance, mais pouvait-il entièrement se montrer tel qu'il était à nouveau ?_

___« _D'accord, répondit-il au bout de quelques instants. Parlons. Tu veux que l'on commence par quoi ?

_- Adam. On plaisante toujours en parlant de lui mais j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus…_

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'est un gars bien, je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que je me serve de lui pour tenter de me retrouver, donc je comprends qu'il m'ait expulsé de son groupe._

_- Tu étais trop talentueux pour eux de toute manière._

_- Sans nul doute, sourit Kurt. Mais à part quelque cafés, des sorties avec les filles ou seulement tous les deux… je… je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui. On s'est embrassé, souvent, j'avais besoin d'une présence, d'un contact physique, mais c'était trop compliqué._

_- Il ne devait pas être si génial que ça si tu as acheté Bruce…_

_- Blaine… le réprimanda Kurt._

_- Je ne suis pas désolé, mais continue._

_- Je t'imaginais parfois à sa place, parce que malgré la colère que j'avais contre toi et tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour t'oublier… je n'ai jamais cessé une seule seconde de t'aimer. J'appréciais Adam mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Je ne sais jamais comment j'aurai pu l'être._

_- Et maintenant ? Comment vois-tu notre avenir ?_

_- Heureux. Parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Mais tu dois comprendre quelque chose Blaine. Je te fais confiance à nouveau, tu as mon cœur entre tes mains... et je ne te pardonnerai pas une seconde fois si tu me fais du mal. Jamais. Parce que je suis effrayé. Je veux plus que tout recommencer une vie avec toi, mais en même temps j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Alors parfois je serai peut-être distant, parfois je voudrai juste m'éloigner de toi. Mais c'est pour mon bien et le tien. On a besoin d'avoir une vie _pour_ nous et une vie _à_ nous. Tu comprends ? __»_

_Blaine acquiesça silencieusement, ne se doutant pas à quel point Kurt pouvait l'aimer mais aussi à quel point tout recommencer l'effrayait. Mais ils voulaient la même chose tous les deux et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Kurt avait raison, il allait falloir du temps avant que tout redeviennes comme avant, mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient alors tout irait bien. Parce qu'ils étaient Kurt et Blaine et qu'ils s'aimaient._

_« Bien. Et puis tu sais, je pense que l'on a changé tous les deux, on a grandi. Cette année nous a permis de gagner en maturité. Personnellement du moins._

_- Je le pense aussi._

_- Super. Et toi ? Quand est-il de toi Blaine ?_

_- Et bien… commença ce dernier. Je t'aime, c'est une chose que je suis certain depuis un très long moment et je pense que tu le sais. Mais je m'en voudrai toute ma vie durant pour ce que j'ai pu te faire… je ne comprendrai jamais réellement pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas effacer, ni oublier, on peut juste apprendre à l'accepter… je pense._

_- C'est le cas, même si je n'en suis pas totalement là, fit Kurt._

_- Je pense qu'on doit se parler plus franchement désormais, on doit se dire les choses clairement, même si ça nous blesse et que l'on se dispute. On reviendra toujours l'un vers l'autre, c'est quelque chose d'inévitable. Mais on doit travailler sur la confiance que l'on a pour l'un et l'autre, et apprendre à tout ce dire. Chandler l'année dernière et… moi cette année sont de bonnes leçons._

_- Ouais… je pense qu'on va devoir travailler sur nous-même et notre couple et faire de nos faiblesses passées, nos forces futures, répondit Kurt avec un demi-sourire.__»_

_Blaine lui rendit son sourire en retour. Ils se comprenaient comme avant, c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais._

_« Et bien, dit Blaine, je pense que les choses sont plus ou moins claires désormais._

_- Effectivement. Cette conversation était nécessaire._

_- Bien sûr. Maintenant que tout est, disons, clarifié, peut-on parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux ?____»_

_Et Blaine rit de bon cœur, heureux de voir que tout reprenait son cours.__  
_

**XXX**

« Et on a fini par discuter d'un peu de tout, rien qui puisse vous intéresser en tout cas, termina Kurt.

- Tu vas définitivement avoir besoin de ces boules quies Rachel.

- Santana, grogna Kurt.

- Je ne fais que constater les faits. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Adam… il le cherche toujours son film ?

- Et bien… commença Kurt, un sourire fier sur le visage, je n'espère pas pour lui.

- Ou alors il s'est perdu dans le rayon pneu chez un garagiste, au niveau des roues de secours, ce n'est pas ce qu'il sera toujours après tout ? s'exclama joyeusement Santana, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire aux éclats ses amis.___»_

* * *

« Maman, tu m'étouffes, grogna Blaine alors qu'Andrea l'avait enveloppé dans une longue et puissante étreinte.

- Oh, pardon mon chéri.

- Ce n'est rien maman… je pense que ça va en quelque sorte me manquer. Et toi aussi, lui sourit gentiment Blaine.

Andrea lui rendit son sourire et desserra son étreinte pour laisser le loisir à son fils de respirer. Andrew s'avança vers Blaine et vint fermement poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui offrant un sourire.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à nous appeler d'accord ? La maison te sera toujours ouverte, donc si tu ressens le besoin de revenir… il n'y a aucun problème.

- Merci papa, répondit Blaine avec un hochement de tête en guise d'approbation. J'apprécie.___»_

Blaine et ses parents, en compagnie de Sam, Tina et Marley s'étaient retrouvés à l'aéroport en cette fin d'après-midi pour le dernier au revoir. Le jeune homme les reverrait tous très vite : ses parents viendraient quelques jours d'ici la fin de l'été et l'emménagement de Sam, Tina et Artie dans leur appartement commun était imminent. Il n'y avait que Marley qu'il ne reverrait plus aussi souvent bien qu'ils se soient récemment rapproché alors qu'elle traversait une période difficile avec Jake.

« Mon pote on se revoit bientôt, lui dit Sam en lui tapant fermement dans le dos. Blam à New York ça va tout déchirer.

- Hum oui, bien sûr, répondit Blaine, assez persuadé qu'il passerait bien plus le clair de son temps avec Kurt. Prends soin de toi en attendant.

- Toi aussi Boo, sourit Tina, tu vas nous manquer. Pas trop de folies avec Kurt d'accord ?

- On essaiera, je ne peux rien te promettre, rougit-il alors que sa mère le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Et tu vas me manquer aussi Tay-Tay, dit-il en l'enlaçant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis il se tourna vers son autre amie. Marley si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. J'espère que ça ira…

- Bien sûr Blaine, tout ira bien… Amuse-toi bien à New-York et revient nous voir au Glee Club l'année prochaine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Mr Schue ait très envie de me revoir…

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi soulagé de voir un de ses élèves être diplômé, rit Marley.

- Peu importe, ce n'est qu'un ignorant et j'espère qu'il fera exploser ton talent l'année prochaine.

- Je ne sais pas si je m'inscrirai de nouveau au Glee Club, répondit Marley, nous verrons.___»_

Blaine lui sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle entendait par là. Schuester n'avait pas été des plus agréables avec elle et elle s'était souvent retrouvé humiliée. Par chance elle avait pu compter sur le soutien de tous ses amis du Glee Club.

Tina et Marley commencèrent à avoir les yeux brillants de larmes et Madame Anderson n'échappa pas à la règle.

« Bon ! fit finalement Andrew, je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes fils avant qu'une vague de larmes t'engloutissent.

- Ouais, je pense que c'est mieux et de toute façon l'embarquement et imminent. Je vous appelle quand je suis arrivé à New-York, d'accord ?

- Entendu. On te fera parvenir tes cartons d'ici la semaine prochaine dès qu'on sera sûr que tu seras bien installé.___»_

Blaine sourit à son père et embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, avant de tous les saluer et de se diriger vers le guichet d'enregistrement. Son avion décollerait d'ici une demi-heure et dans un peu plus de deux heures, il serait sur le sol Newyorkais, Kurt dans ses bras avec l'assurance de commencer la vie dont il avait, pour ainsi dire, toujours rêvée.

* * *

Installé confortablement dans son siège près du hublot, Blaine était plus que prêt de quitter Lima et était impatient que l'avion décolle enfin. Alors qu'il sortait un magasine et son IPod de son bagage à main, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Kurt qui l'appelait.

« Kurt, répondit-il joyeusement.

- Oh Blaine, tu es dans l'avion ?

- Euh oui…bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as eu peur que je ne le prenne pas ? Tu sais, je plaisantais ce matin…

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que… je voulais entendre ta voix, dit Kurt doucement.

- Rassure-toi, je suis dans l'avion, nous décollons dans moins de cinq minutes et je serai très bientôt à New York.

- Je t'aime Blaine, je t'aime tellement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Kurt est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Blaine, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et je ne fais pas que t'aimer, je suis aussi amoureux de toi. Tu le sais n'est pas ? ___»_

Kurt ne répondit rien, laissant un blanc entre eux. Blaine commençait à s'inquiéter, Kurt ne lui avait jamais paru aussi angoissé et nerveux.

« Kurt il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

- Non… je t'assure que non. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix et de savoir que tu partais et que bientôt…on serait ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Bien, alors je vais raccrocher, le départ est imminent. A tout à l'heure Kurt.

- A tout à l'heure Blaine.

- Oh et Kurt !

- Oui, murmura celui-ci.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.___»_

* * *

L'avion avait décollé depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant et Blaine en avait déjà marre. Il avait fini de lire son magazine et faisait défiler les musiques sur son IPod sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à lui plaire. Finalement il reporta son attention vers le hublot, observant les nuages défiler devant ses yeux. C'était une agréable fin de journée en ce mois de juin et il était plaisant d'observer le paysage d'aussi haut.

L'appel qu'il avait reçu de Kurt l'avait plutôt inquiété. Kurt était une personne très enthousiaste et qui stressait pour certaines choses, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une angoisse et une tristesse aussi profonde dans sa voix. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait l'affecter autant alors qu'il avait été heureux et excité ce matin à l'idée qu'il le rejoigne. Et Blaine n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir comment aider Kurt.

Soudain, alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, une secousse agita brutalement l'avion et la tête de Blaine vint cogner contre le dossier de son siège. Les voyants rouges des ceintures de sécurité s'allumèrent immédiatement et tous les passagers se précipitèrent pour les attacher.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, en attendant d'en savoir plus sur ce qui a pu provoquer cette légère secousse, nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures et de rester assis, indiqua une hôtesse de l'air.»

Blaine comme tout le reste des passagers, obéit et ce cala correctement dans son siège, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle secousse ébranle à nouveau l'avion, ainsi qu'une troisième, jusqu'à ce que l'avion ne cesse de bouger dans tous les sens. Les masques à oxygènes vinrent se libérer de leur compartiment pour tomber devant leurs visages, et tous s'empressèrent de les enfiler ainsi que leurs gilets de sauvetages, répétant les mêmes gestes que les consignes de sécurité auxquelles ils avaient eu droit au début du voyage.

La panique avait envahi Blaine et le reste des occupants de l'avion, tous se regardaient, soucieux de ce qui allait arriver et de ce qu'ils deviendraient. L'hôtesse de l'air qui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt, sorti de la cabine du pilote, s'accrochant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber. Elle les sonda tous du regard, une expression impassible sur le visage.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, l'équipage du vol A86547 est dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'un des turboréacteurs de l'avion vient d'exploser alors que nous nous trouvons à trois quart d'heure de notre destination. Nous vous prions de rester calme pendant que notre capitaine tente de faire une manœuvre de dernier recours qui consistera à nous poser en catastrophe. Veuillez tous sans exception, s'il vous plait, attacher vos ceintures et enfiler vos gilets de sauvetages ainsi que vos masques à oxygène par mesure de sécurité. »

L'avion n'arriva jamais à New York. Kurt n'entendit plus jamais la voix de Blaine.

* * *

Les reviews sont appréciées. Même si ce n'est que pour exprimer votre colère envers moi. Désolé...?

L'image d'illustration est une création de la talentueuse **Suitfer **que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr :)


End file.
